Nyo, Tu me manques
by HugOfDominik
Summary: Nyo a rencontré la famille SLG et commence à s'attaché à une des personnalités multiples
1. Introduction

**Bonjouur les petits :3! **

**Me voici, me voila pour une fanfiction qui va parler de Maitre Panda/Nyo (Oui, oui je vais très bien ^-^) mais d'autres personnes arrivera bientôt ****J**

**Pour ce debut ca va être l'introduction ( qui ne servira peut être a rien x)) la suite arrivera dans quelques jours (pour être au courant, n'hésitez pas a me suivre sur twitter: hugofdominik)**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnes ne m'appartiennent point, sur ce bonne lecture ;)**

_Un début de soirée normal_

Ce soir, Nyo était invité chez le célèbre Mathieu. Ca faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il se parlait, se voyait en conventions mais jamais il n'avait passé une soirée avec sa fameuse « famille » qui était composé de toutes les personnalités multiples qui sont apparues dans les SLG précédents.

Il venait de sortir de la douche quand il reçu un message de Mathieu

« Hey Nyo, j'espère que tu ne dors pas (il est quand même 18H x)) bref tu passes a 19h? Il y en a un qui est bien content ( si tu vois de qui je parle gamin ;)) bon je n'ai plus beaucoup de bières alors si tu en as, prends les pour bien se bourrer la tronche, bon je vais ranger l'appart T-T A toute :3 »

Ce message fit sourire le destinataire et il lui répondit:

« Hey Mat' je viens de sortir de la douche, ok pour 19 H, je ramène un pack de bière t'inquiètes pas ;) a toute :3 »

Il posa son téléphone et partit s'habiller. A 18h45 il décida de partir (car il devait faire la route a pied).

Tout se passer pour le mieux quand il percuta un jeune homme…

**Oui je suis méchante et alors x) Petite introduction courte et qui ne servira pas trop pour la suite. Mais j'avais une putain d'idée qui venait de me faire coucou dans mon petit crane donc je me suis dit « Il faut l'écrire! » **

**C'est sur ce petit passage que je vous dis a quand pas longtemps pour la suite bande de manche a balais :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour petits brownies aux pépites de chocolats et aux éclats d'amandes. Voici la suite de ma fan fiction, je vais essayer de changer mes habitudes et faire des chapitres plus longs ****:) ****Merci pour tout vos reviews qui m'aident à continuer et à améliorer mes chapitres. **

**C'est parti!**

* * *

_Une soirée bien arrosée _

_*Tout se passait pour le mieux quand il percuta un jeune homme…*_

Ce jeune homme était tout simplement Maitre panda qui sortait d'un magasin.

- Maitre panda?

- Hey Nyo!

- Tu vas chez Mathieu?

- Yep, on continue la route ensemble?

- Pourquoi pas!

C'est ainsi qu'ils marchèrent sous la pluie en buvant 1 bière chacun pendant le trajet qui fût court.

Arrivé chez le petit schizophrène, ils déposèrent leurs bières et décident de s'installer dans le salon du youtubeur, qui était l'endroit où il filmait ses SLG.

1 bière, puis 2, 3,4... Ils s'enfilaient bientôt les 3 packs que Mathieu avait achetés pour l'occasion. Tout à coup, Nyo monta sur la table et se déhancha sous les yeux du Patron -qui lui était sobre-.

-MATHIIIIEUUUU! Viens ici mon amouuuuur!

-Nyooooo j'suis occupé avec Wifiiiii! *hic* Héé le panda va avec lui *hic* hihihihi

Le panda -qui lui aussi était bien bourré- monta sur la table avec l'illustrateur et puis… un trou noir.

Nyo sentit des poils lui chatouiller le nez, il voulut alors bouger le bras mais quelque chose l'arrêter. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Wifi qui était sur la moitié de sa tête, il le poussa doucement, regarda son torse et vit des oreilles de panda.

- Maitre panda!

-Mm…

-OH REVEILLE TO…AAAHHH!

Une douleur au crâne lui prit violemment.

- Hé ne gueule pas comme ça gamin!

- Les gars j'ai mal à la tête!

- OUBICHOUVINE!

- TA GUEULE HIPPIE!

Mathieu, qui était couché tel un alcoolique avec sa bière encore dans sa main, se réveilla avec la vision floue mais vit quand même le Panda dans les bras de Nyo.

- Nyo? Pourquoi Maitre Panda est dans tes bras?

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, j'ai essayé de le réveiller mais il doit être encore dans les vaps, sinon tu aurais des dolipranes?

Mathieu se leva -difficilement- , poussa les bières qui était à ses pieds et aida Nyo à se relever.

Une fois dans la cuisine, l'homme aux yeux bleus donna un doliprane au dessinateur qui se massait les tempes pour essayer de calmer son mal de tête.

Les personnalités se réveilla chacune leurs tours en demandant ce qui c'était passait.

Une fois tous à table, Nyo vit que le Panda n'allait pas très bien et qu'il évitait tout regards. Le petit-déjeuner avalé, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour se rappeler ce qui c'était passé. Mathieu pris la parole :

- Bon je me rappelle que nous avons parlé de Youtube et le Patron a voulu faire un jeu sauf que personne voulait y jouer alors on a continué à boire nos bières. Qui veut continuer?

Le Hippie prit la parole:

- Après j'ai vu des licornes et le nyan cat qui voulait me porté sur son dos…

- Si c'est pour nous raconté ça gamin, continue de rêver en silence et viens pas nous casser les c..

- Ca va suffire Patron, je vais continuer. Alors Nyo était monté sur la table et dansait comme Justin Bieber..

- Et en plus la danse au gamin était tellement sexy j'en band…

- RHUBARBE!

- Merci hippie!

- Pas de problème, gros.

- Bon on va arrêter ici, Nyo tu comptes faire quoi?

- Je pense que je vais y allez, j'ai un live ce soir et je sens que je vais être claqué, bonne fin de journée les gars..

- ET LA FILLE AUSSI!

-Et bonne fin de journée a toi aussi La Fille!

Une fois chez lui, Nyo reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu :

« Hey Nyo, c'est le Panda, je peux passer deux secondes chez toi?

- Oui bien sur, tu arrives dans 15 min?

- Je suis déjà devant chez toi »

Il alla ouvrir et vit Maitre Panda en pleurs, et même sans savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état il le prit directement dans ses bras. Ca faisait déjà 10 min qu'il était comme ça, devant la porte -qui a était fermé-. Il lui proposa un peu d'eau et alla dans le salon.

- Panda, tu sais, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, je ne le raconterai pas!

- Hier, en fait je n'étais pas bourré, le…Patron n'ont plus mais il pensait que je l'étais.. Et donc…. Il m'a..

Le panda fût une nouvelle fois en sanglot, Nyo comprit tout de suite et fût rouge de colère, comment pouvait t-on faire du mal à l'ursidé? Le Panda a jamais fait du mal à qui que ce soit, même à une mouche, donc il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire subir ceci. Il a des personnes qu'il paie pour faire ça, même si c'est Le Patron il aurait pu éviter de faire ça avec l'animal!

Maitre Panda était resté toute la journée chez son nouvel ami, et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez Mathieu où vivait le dangereux criminel.

Il était déjà 23h et ils regardaient un reportage sur les pandas (pour changer). Le panda c'était endormi sur les genoux du dessinateur sauf que 30 minutes après, il commençait à gémir et à pleurer alors Nyo a essayé encore une fois de le réconforter. En vain, Le Patron a dû lui faire vraiment du mal pour qu'il soit aussi terrorisé (ce qui le mettait hors de lui).

* * *

**Bon je ne savais pas où m'arrêter alors j'ai décidé de finir ici ^^ J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous auras plus, vous pouvez laisser une review qui peut être positive ou négative ****:) ****. Le prochain chapitre sortira vendredi. Sur tout ce blabla je vous dis à la prochaine :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour jeune crabes.**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fan fiction, que j'ai du réécrire car je l'avais perdu Remerciez ScO0b125 car sans elle je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le refaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3**

* * *

_Mathieu ou Nyo?_

2 semaines qu'il n'était pas retourné voir son créateur, et 2 semaines qu'il squatter chez Nyo.

« Mathieu ou Nyo? »

Cette question, il se la posé depuis maintenant 5 jours. Il considère Mathieu comme son père, ce qui est normal vu que c'est lui qui l'ai crée. Mais il ne supportait plus l'ambiance chez les Sommets, Le Geek qui pleurniche pour un oui et pour un non, Le Hippie qui passe sa vie allongé sur le sol en plein trip, La Fille qui s'amuse à le maquiller, Le Prof qui lui fait faire plein d'expérience qui ne servent à rien, et Le Patron… rien que d'y penser, ça lui donne des frissons. Personne ne se soucie vraiment de comment il va, ce qui l'énervait vraiment.

Chez Nyo, c'était le contraire, le dessinateur prenait soin de l'animal. Quand le panda faisait un cauchemar, Nyo il était toujours là pour le calmer, quand il était malade, il était toujours là pour lui donner du bambou…

Un soir, le propriétaire de l'appartement allait prendre un verre dans un bar. Il demanda à l'ursidé s'il voulait venir mais quand il sût que son créateur aller y être il refusa immédiatement.

Quelques minutes après, il se retrouva seul dans l'appart' et décida de faire un point sur tout ça. Il prit alors une feuille et un crayon, dessina deux colonnes et mit « Mathieu » sur la première et « Nyo » de l'autre.

« _**Mathieu:**_

_-Je __l'adore __mais __l'ambiance __est __vraiment __insupportable_

_-Il s'en fiche de savoir comment je vais_

_-Ne s'occupe JAMAIS de moi_

_-Ne me remercie jamais pour les Instant Panda »_

Il commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et passa à la colonne de Nyo.

« _**Nyo:**_

_-Je le connais depuis pas longtemps mais il est extraordinaire comme ami_

_-S'occupe de moi comme si j'étais un dieu_

_-Me remonte le moral dès que je ne vais pas très bien_

_-Reste éveillé malgré sa fatigue pour me réconforter »_

Il sourit et s'endormit avec la feuille dans la main.

A 4h du matin, Nyo rentra enfin de sa soirée, il vit Maitre Panda endormit dans le canapé avec une bouille d'ange et une feuille dans la main, il s'approcha, commença à lire la feuille, souri et l'embrassa sur le front.

Le lendemain matin, à 10h, l'animal se réveilla avec une bonne humeur inexplicable, il décida de se réveiller pour voir si le dessinateur était bien rentré la veille. Il arriva dans sa chambre, vit Nyo avec une peluche du panda, sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Une fois son petit déjeuner de prit, il partit faire des courses.

Mathieu, qui était rentré a 4h, se réveilla à 9h, passa une heure sur Twitter et Facebook avec un café et il décida de retourner dans la cuisine.

-Salut les gars!

-Salut gamin

-Bonjouur gros!

-Bien le bonjour jeune homme

-Coucou Matitounet

-Dis gros, il n'y a plus de tarte au citron!

-J'ai plus de préservatif gamin!

-J'ai plus de chlorure de sodium!

- Ma Gameboy a…

- VOS GUEULES! Je vais faire les courses et personne viens me casser les pieds!

Le présentateur de SLG soupira, mit un T-shirt et partit au magasin qui se trouvait juste en face de son appartement.

Arrivé au supermarché, il partit dans le rayon fruits et légumes et entendit une voix familière chantant une chanson.

« - Rhubarbe, rhubarbe, rhubarbe, c'est ma rhubarbe à moi… »

Il s'approcha de la voix et continua la chanson avec lui:

**« Ca fait 4 jours que je suis en manque, il me faut ma dose de plante »**

L'animal se retourna vers la personne qui avait chanté avec lui -en pensant que c'était un fan- et se retrouva en face de son créateur qui le regardait en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Comme toi, je fais mes courses. Tu nous caches ta relation avec Nyo? Rigola Mathieu

- Comment tu sais que je suis chez lui?

- Nyo nous à raconté que tu squatter chez lui.

Ils continuèrent leur achats ensemble et au moment de rentrer Mathieu invita le Panda à venir boire un café. Une fois ce fameux café de pris, Maitre Panda reçu un message de Nyo:

« Hello Panda, tu es parti ou? Je voulais un petit bisou moi T-T. Bon bah moi je vais me préparer pour aller au boulot, a plus :3 »

Il se mit à courir pour arriver avant que son ami parte. Enfin devant l'immeuble il remarqua que la voiture de Nyo n'était plus là. Il était donc arrivé trop tard. Il soupira et monta les marches lentement. Quand il fût dans l'appartement, il vit sa feuille de la veille sur la table de la cuisine avec un mot écrit dessus:

« Je serais toujours là pour toi- Nicolas »

Il souri, plia la feuille et la rangea dans son sac qu'il avait ramené quand il était chez Mathieu.

La journée passa, tranquillement, quand soudain il reçu un message du schizophrène:

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu pourrais faire l'instant panda pour le prochain SLG please? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et décida de faire le repas pour le soir, qui allait être très simple: Pâtes à la bolognaise. 15 minutes après, l'illustrateur rentra après sa journée de travail dans une agence de voyage, ce qui ne l'intéresser pas du tout. Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de la « rencontre » du panda, du boss de Nyo et de plein de choses aussi intéressante, mais Nyo semblait perturbé. Quand le Panda s'en rendit compte, il lui posa la question:

- Nyo, tu es sûr que ça va?

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.

- Non je le vois très bien que quelque chose te perturbe, s'il te plaît dit moi ce qui ne va pas, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- Arrête de te soucier de moi, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, je vais aller me coucher un peu.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du panda -qui avait sa capuche baissé- et se leva pour partir dans sa chambre.

Le Panda, lui, était inquiet pour son ami et n'arrivait pas à dormir mais quelques minutes après, sa fatigue pris le dessus et il commença à s'endormir.

Vers 3h du matin, Maitre Panda se réveilla d'un bond et pour aucune raison, courut vers la chambre de Nyo qui dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha du lit et vit qu'il avait les yeux encore tout trempé et en déduis qu'il avait pleuré. Il avait très envie de le rejoindre pour dormir à ses côtés mais se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter. Mais finalement, il s'installa près de Nyo, embrassa son épaule et s'endormit.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est enfin terminé! N'hésiter pas a laissez un review si celui-ci vous a plus (ou pas). J'ai corrigé comme je le pouvais les fautes que j'ai trouvées malgré que j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a encore plein. Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne journée bande de salsifis.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bandes de méchants crayons rouges D:**

**Sur Twitter j'avais prévenu que le chapitre sortirais plus tard car en ce moment je n'étais pas trop présente alors pardonnez moi. Je vous remercie pour les 300 et quelques vues sur cette fan fiction, vous êtes des fifous de la vie x). Alors voici le chapitre 3!**

* * *

_La séparation_

Nyo se réveilla doucement et senti un souffle dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit le Panda, il sourit, embrassa légèrement sa joue et partit dans sa salle de bain. Oui il aimait la présence de l'animal, il se sentait rassuré à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas le perdre ni le laisser seul. Mais à cause de son boulot à la noix, il devait le quitter et être à l'île Maurice avec son boss. Mais peut-être qu'il l'aime tout court (Maitre Panda pas son boss, faut suivre un peu). Lui? Amoureux du Panda? Non c'est juste son cerveau qui part en sucette, ils sont juste amis c'est tout.

L'ursidé se réveilla quelques minutes après et remarqua que son ami était déjà debout. Il le rejoignit dans la salle de bain et le vit en train de pleurer.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait..

- Je suis vraiment désolé… je dois partir pour 2 mois pour l'île Maurice, je ne veux pas te laisser seul mais sinon je perds mon boulot et tu sais que ici c'est compliqué de trouver un travail alors j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas..

- Mais non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais? Et s'il te plait sèche tes larmes!

Le dessinateur se blotti dans les bras du Panda qui lui chuchota: « Je serais toujours là pour toi ». L'animal rougissait sous le regard de Nyo.

Leurs lèvres était proches, si proches qu'elles se frôlèrent et doucement elles entrèrent en contact. Le baiser fut timide mais au fil des secondes il se fut plus passionné. Maitre panda passa sa main dans la nuque du plus grand et lui demanda l'accès à sa langue qui fut de suite accepté. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser pour reprendre leurs souffles, Nyo entraina l'animal dans sa chambre et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Je t'aime.

Comme réponse, le Panda l'embrassa et descendit jusqu'à son cou pour y déposer un suçon. En observant son « chef-d'œuvre », il enleva le tee-shirt du plus grand et contempla son magnifique torse (je suis actuellement en train de fondre en larmes). Nyo poussa délicatement l'ursidé dans son lit et commença à déboutonner son kigurumi.

- Heyy du calme avec mon kigurumi, il coûte cher!

- T'inquiètes pas, j'en prends soin. Rigola le dessinateur.

Ils s'embrassèrent et passa toute l'après midi au lit (non ils n'ont rien fait bande de pervers!).

Vers 19h, le panda décida de se lever pour faire des pâtes aux bambous. En surveillant les pâtes, Nyo arriva derrière l'animal et lui chuchota: « Je t'aime » tout en lui embrassant son cou qui était à découvert vu que sa capuche était baissé.

Le repas dégusté, Maitre Panda se poser des questions part rapport au voyage de Nyo:

« Quand est-ce qu'il partait? Il restera ici ou pas? Il va devoir retourner chez son créateur?… »

Il n'arrivait même plus à suivre le film qu'ils avaient mis. A la fin de ce film, il lui posa toutes ces questions:

- Nyo, tu pars quand…?

- Dans 3 jours, et pour l'appart', tu peux rester si tu veux. Mais s'il te plait ne reste pas seul pendant ces 2 mois.

- Oh merci! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer de sortir le plus possible.

Il lui sourit, mit sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormi en sentant les bras de son bien-aimé se resserrer.

Il se réveilla à 10h et chercha Nyo à côté de lui mais.. Personne.

Il se leva un peu désorienté, regarda dans la salle de bain, dans la cuisine: personne.

Il retourna dans la chambre et remarqua des habits un peu partout part terre, des valises, des documents qui avaient l'air important. Mais il vit surtout une feuille, mais pas n'importe la quelle, la feuille où il avait fait le « choix » de rester avec Nyo. Elle était sur la table de chevet, avec quelques phrases gribouillées dessus:

« Panda,

Ce matin, mon patron m'a appelé pour me dire que nous partions plus tôt et que finalement le séjour durait 3 mois.

Je suis extrêmement désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé mais tu dormais paisiblement, et ça aurais était dur de te voir resté ici sans moi.

Je suis aussi désolé pour le bordel monstrueux que j'ai mis, mais ce connard m'a appelé 1h avant qu'on partent.

Comme promis, tu peux rester ici et même faire la fête si tu veux mais attention à l'alcool.

Je t'aime très fort.

Nyo »

C'est en pleurant qu'il finit la lettre. Il voulait profiter de sa présence un maximum mais le voici parti, pour 3 mois, 3 putain de mois à être seul!

Non il n'ira pas faire la fête, ni avec Kriss, ni avec Antoine, et encore moins avec sa « famille ». Il restera ici, à attendre qu'il revienne, il se connait très bien.

*1 semaine après*

Il passait ses journées à regarder la TV, et Mathieu le savait très bien. Il l'observait part la fenêtre tout les jours. Il n'osait pas venir sonner.

Nyo l'avais prévenu pour son départ et lui avait dit que le Panda allait revenir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait son prochain SLG à faire, alors on porte ses c***lles et on y va!

- Oh salut Mathieu.. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, je sais que Nyo est parti mais il m'a dit

que tu devais venir.

- Comme tu le vois je vais bien. Sourit-il avec un faux sourire.

- Non je le vois que tu ne vas pas bien, tu es blanc comme un linge, tu as des méchants cernes et tu as vachement maigris..

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

- Pour moi tu es comme mon frère alors j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter !

- Ah.. Désolé je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça..

- C'est pas grave t'inquiète, tu as de la bière?

- Yep rentre si tu veux.

Mathieu rentra et s'installa dans le canapé en observant l'appartement de Nyo -c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait-. Il remarqua que c'était le bordel alors qu'il n'est pas comme ça, il en conclut que c'était le Panda.

D'ailleurs, il était revenu de la cuisine avec deux bières.

Ils entamèrent une discussion part rapport a SLG. Quand une question le perturba:

- Panda, pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air en forme?

- Je dois juste être en manque de bambous..

- Tu es sur?

- Non.. Enfin si je suis sur!

- S'il te plait, dit moi pourquoi..

- Bon bah d'accord… Nyo est parti depuis 1 semaine et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, ça m'inquiètes..

- Rooh c'est juste pour ça? J'ai cru que tu allais te faire assassiner par des chinois

- Mathieu, sors

- Quoi ? Je rigolais..

-SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre terminé! Pff il m'a prit tout l'après midi x) j'espère sinon qu'il vous aura plus et que vous profitez bien des vacances qui se termine.. Sinon part rapport à la fan fiction je pense qu'il y aura encore 1 ou 2 chapitre et ça sera la fin des haricots ^^ Sur ce je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite :3 Byeee **


End file.
